Tufan
Tufan Çok şiddetli ve her tarafı kaplayan yağmur. Nuh Peygamber (A.S.) zamanındaki büyük su baskını hâdisesi. (Hz. Nuh'un (A.S.) Cenab-ı Hak'tan aldığı emri kavmine tebliğ etmesi neticesinde kavminin ekserisi hürmetsizlik ve dinlememezlik yaptıklarından ve zulme başladıklarından, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın izni ile devamlı ve şiddetli yağmurla büyük su baskını oluyor ve Nuh Peygamber (A.S.) bir gemi yaparak, kendisine iman edenlerle ve her sınıf canlı mahluktan birer çift alarak su üzerine çıkıyor ve zâlimler suya gark oluyor, Peygambere itimad ile tâbi olanlar da tufandan kurtuluyor. Bu hâdisenin vukuu Kur'anda sâbittir.) NUH TUFANI Andolsun, Biz Nuh'u kendi kavmine gönderdik, o da içlerinde elli yılı eksik olmak üzere bin sene yaşadı. Sonunda onlar zulmetmekte devam ederlerken tufan kendilerini yakalayıverdi. (Ankebut Suresi, 14) Hz. Nuh, Allah'ın ayetlerinden uzaklaşarak O'na ortaklar koşan kavmini, sadece Allah'a kulluk etmeleri ve sapkınlıklarından vazgeçmeleri konusunda uyarmak amacıyla gönderilmişti. Hz. Nuh, kavmine Allah'ın dinine uymaları konusunda defalarca öğüt verdiği ve onları Allah'ın azabına karşı birçok kez uyardığı halde, onlar Hz. Nuh'u yalanlamış ve şirk koşmaya devam etmişlerdir. Bunun üzerine Allah Hz. Nuh'a, inkar edip zulmedenlerin suda boğularak azaplandırılacağını ve iman edenlerin kurtarılacağını haber vermiştir. Kuran'da Nuh kavminin helak edilişi ve iman edenlerin kurtuluşu bir ayette şöyle bildirilmektedir: Onu yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla birlikte olanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalan sayanları da suda-boğduk. Çünkü onlar kör bir kavimdi. (A'raf Suresi, 64) Sözü edilen azap vakti geldiğinde, yerdeki su kaynakları, şiddetli yağmurlarla birleşerek dev boyutlu bir taşkına neden olmuştur. (En doğrusunu Allah bilir) Kuran'da Allah'ın, Hz. Nuh'a helak öncesi şöyle vahyettiği bildirilmektedir: Böylelikle Biz ona: 'Gözetimimiz altında ve vahyimizle gemi yap. Nitekim Bizim emrimiz gelip de tandır kızışınca, onun içine her ikişer çift ile, içlerinden aleyhlerine söz geçmiş onlar dışında olan aileni de alıp koy; zulmedenler konusunda Bana muhatap olma, çünkü onlar boğulacaklardır' diye vahyettik. (Müminun Suresi, 27) Hz. Nuh'un gemisine binmiş olanlar dışında -Hz. Nuh'un, yakındaki bir dağa sığınarak kurtulacağını sanan "oğlu" da dahil olmak üzere- tüm kavim suda boğulmuştur. Tufan sonucunda sular çekilince gemi, Kuran'da bildirildiğine göre, Cudi'ye -yani yüksekçe bir yere- oturmuştur: Denildi ki: 'Ey yer, suyunu yut ve ey gök, sen de tut.' Su çekildi, iş bitiriliverdi, (gemi de) Cudi üstünde durdu ve zalimler topluluğuna da: 'Uzak olsunlar' denildi. (Hud Suresi, 44) Allah'ın indirdiği ve tahrif edilmemiş tek kutsal kitap olan Kuran'da, Tufan olayı, Tevrat'ta ve çeşitli kültürlerde geçen Tufan anlatımlarından çok daha farklı bir biçimde aktarılmaktadır. Tahrif edilmiş olan Tevrat'ta bu tufanın evrensel olduğu ve tüm dünyayı kapladığı söylenir. Oysa Kuran'da Tufan'ın evrensel olduğu şeklinde bir ifade yoktur. Aksine ilgili ayetlerden Tufan'ın yöresel olduğu ve tüm dünyanın değil, sadece Hz. Nuh'u yalanlayan kavmin cezalandırıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Helak olanlar Hz. Nuh'un tebliğini reddeden ve isyanda direten kavimdir. Bu konudaki ayetler şöyledir: Andolsun, Biz Nuh'u kavmine gönderdik. (Onlara) 'Ben sizin için ancak apaçık bir uyarıp korkutucuyum. Allah'tan başkasına kulluk etmeyin. Ben size (gelecek olan) acıklı bir günün azabından korkarım' dedi. (Hud Suresi, 25-26) Onu yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla birlikte olanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalan sayanları da suda-boğduk. Çünkü onlar kör bir kavimdi. (A'raf Suresi, 64) Böylece onu ve onunla birlikte olanları Katımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalan sayarak inanmamış olanların da kökünü kuruttuk. (A'raf Suresi, 72) Görüldüğü gibi Kuran'da tüm dünyanın değil, sadece Nuh kavminin helak edildiği bildirilmektedir. Tahrif edilmiş Tevrat ve İncil'deki izahların düzeltilmiş gerçek hallerinin aktarılması da Kuran'ın bütünüyle Allah Katından gönderilen bir Kitap olduğunu kanıtlamaktadır. Tufan'ın gerçekleştiği düşünülen arkeolojik bölgede yapılan kazılar da, Tufan'ın tüm dünyayı kaplayan evrensel bir olay değil, Mezopotamya'nın bir bölümünü etkisi altına almış olan çok geniş bir afet olduğunu göstermektedir. Ayrıca Kuran'da, geminin Tufan sonrası "Cudi"ye oturduğu bildirilmektedir. "Cudi" kelimesi kimi zaman özel bir dağ ismi olarak alınır, oysa kelime Arapça'da "yüksekçe yer, tepe" anlamına gelmektedir. "Cudi" kelimesinin bu anlamından, suların ancak belirli bir yüksekliğe eriştiği, karayı bütünüyle kaplamadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Yani Tufan'ın, muharref Tevrat'ta ve diğer efsanelerde anlatıldığı gibi tüm yeryüzünü ve yeryüzündeki tüm dağları yutmadığını, sadece belirli bir bölgeyi kaplamış olduğunu Kuran'dan öğrenmekteyiz. Tufan'ın Arkeolojik Delilleri Bir uygarlığın birdenbire ortadan kalkması durumunda -ki bu bir doğal felaket, ani bir göç veya bir savaş sonucu olabilir- bu uygarlığa ait izler çok daha iyi korunmaktadır. İnsanların içinde yaşadıkları evler ve günlük hayatta kullandıkları eşyalar, kısa bir zaman içinde toprağın altına gömülmektedir. Böylece bunlar, uzunca bir süre insan eli değmeden saklanmakta ve günışığına çıkartılmalarıyla geçmişteki yaşam hakkında önemli ipuçları sunmaktadırlar. Nuh tufanıyla ilgili birçok delilin günümüzde ortaya çıkarılması da bu sayede olmuştur. MÖ 3000 yılları civarında gerçekleştiği düşünülen Tufan, tüm uygarlığı bir anda yok etmiş ve bunun yerine tamamen yeni bir uygarlık kurulmasını sağlamıştır. Böylece Tufan'ın açık delilleri, bizlerin ibret alması için binlerce yıl boyunca korunmuştur. Mezopotamya Ovası'nı etkisi altına alan Tufan'ı araştırmak için yapılmış birçok kazı vardır. Bölgede yapılan kazılarda başlıca dört şehirde, büyük bir tufan sonucu gerçekleşmiş olabilecek sel felaketinin izlerine rastlanmıştır. Bu şehirler Mezopotamya Ovası'nın önemli şehirleri Ur, Uruk, Kiş ve Şuruppak'tır. Bu şehirlerde yapılan kazılar, bunların tümünün MÖ 3000'li yıllar civarında bir sele maruz kaldıklarını göstermektedir. Günümüzde Tel-El Muhayer olarak isimlendirilen Ur şehrinde yapılan kazılarda ele geçirilen medeniyet kalıntılarının en eskisi MÖ 7000'li yıllara kadar uzanmaktadır. İnsanların ilk uygarlık kurdukları yerlerden birisi olan Ur şehri, tarih boyunca birçok medeniyetin birbiri ardına gelip geçtiği bir yerleşim bölgesi olmuştur. Arkeolojik bulgulara göre, Nuh Tufanı Mezopotamya Ovası'nda meydana gelmişti. Ovanın o zamanki şekli bugünkünden farklıydı. Üstteki grafikte, ovanın bugünkü sınırları kırmızı kesik çizgiyle belirtilmiştir. Kırmızı kesik çizginin gerisinde kalan geniş bölgenin ise o zamanlar denize dahil olduğu bilinmektedir. Ur şehrinde yapılan kazılarda ortaya çıkartılan arkeolojik bulgular, buradaki medeniyetin çok büyük bir sel felaketi sonunda kesintiye uğradığını, daha sonra zaman içinde tekrar yeni uygarlıkların meydana çıkmaya başladığını göstermektedir. Leonard Woolley, British Museum ve Pennsylvania Üniversitesi tarafından ortaklaşa yürütülen bir kazı çalışmasına da başkanlık etmiştir. Sir Woolley'in kazıları Bağdat ile Basra Körfezi arasındaki çölün ortalarında gerçekleşti. Reader's Digest dergisinde Woolley'in kazıları şöyle anlatılmaktadır: Kazı yapılan bölgede, derine inildikçe çok önemli bir buluntu ortaya çıkarılmıştı; bu, Ur şehrinin krallar mezarlığıydı. Araştırmacılar Sümer krallarının ve soyluların gömülmüş olduğu bu mezarlıkta birçok efsanevi sanat eserlerine rastladılar. Miğferler, kılıçlar, müzik aletleri, altından ve kıymetli taşlardan yapılmış sanat yapıtları… İşçiler, çamur olmuş tuğlaların içinden bir metre kadar derine daldılar ve çanak çömlekleri çıkarmaya başladılar. "Ve sonra birdenbire herşey durdu." Woolley böyle yazıyordu. "Artık ne çanak, ne çömlek, ne kül vardı, yalnız suyun getirdiği temiz çamur." Woolley kazıya devam etti, iki buçuk metre kadar temiz kil tabakasından geçilerek derine dalındı ve sonra birdenbire işçiler, …bu devrin insanları tarafından yapılmış zımpara taşından aletler ve çanak çömlek parçalarına rastladılar. Çamur iyice temizlenince altında kalmış bir medeniyet ortaya çıktı. Bu durum, bölgede büyük bir su baskınının meydana geldiğini gösteriyordu. Ayrıca mikroskobik analiz, temiz kilden kalın bir katmanın, eski Sümer uygarlığını yok edecek kadar büyük bir tufan tarafından buraya yığılmış olduğunu gösteriyordu. Gılgamış Destanı ile Nuh'un öyküsü, Mezopotamya Çölü'nde kazılan bir kuyuda ortak bir kaynakta birleşmiş oluyordu.225 Ayrıca Max Mallowan, kazıyı yürüten Leonard Woolley'in düşüncelerini şöyle aktarıyordu: Woolley, tek bir zaman diliminde oluşmuş böylesine büyük bir kil kütlesinin sadece çok büyük bir sel felaketinin sonucu olabileceğini belirterek; Sümer Ur'u ile Al-Ubaid'in boyalı çanak çömlek kullanan halkı tarafından kurulan kenti ayıran sel tabakasını, efsanevi Tufan'ın kalıntıları olarak tanımladı.226 Bu veriler, Tufan'ın etkilediği yerlerden birinin Ur şehri olduğunu gösteriyordu. Alman arkeolog Werner Keller de söz konusu kazının önemini şöyle ifade etmişti: "Mezopotamya'da yapılan arkeolojik kazılarda balçıklı bir tabakanın altından şehir kalıntılarının çıkması burada bir sel olduğunu ispatlamış oldu."227 Tufan'ın izlerini taşıyan bir başka Mezopotamya şehri ise günümüzde Tel El-Uhaymer olarak isimlendirilen, Sümerlilerin Kiş şehridir. Eski Sümer kayıtlarında, bu şehir "Büyük Tufan'dan sonra başa geçen ilk hanedanlığın başkenti" olarak nitelendirilmektedir.228 Günümüzde Tel El-Fara olarak adlandırılan Güney Mezopotamya'daki Şuruppak kenti de Tufan'ın açık izlerini taşımaktadır. Bu kentteki arkeolojik çalışmalar 1920-1930 yılları arasında Pennsylvania Üniversitesi'nden Erich Schmidt tarafından yürütüldü. Kazılarda MÖ 3000-2000 yılları arasında var olan bir uygarlığın doğuşu ve gelişmesi değişik tabakalarda rahatlıkla izlenebiliyordu. Çivi yazılı kayıtlardan anlaşılan oydu ki, bu bölgede MÖ 3000'li yıllarda, kültürel olarak oldukça gelişmiş bir halk yaşıyordu.229 Asıl önemli nokta ise, bu şehirde de MÖ 3000-2900 yılları civarında büyük bir sel felaketinin gerçekleştiğinin anlaşılmasıydı. Schmidt'in çalışmalarını anlatan Mallowan şöyle demektedir: "Schmidt 4-5 metre derinlikte kil ve kum karışımı sarı topraktan bir tabakaya erişti (bu tabaka selle beraber oluşmuştu). Bu tabaka, höyük kesitine göre ova seviyesine yakın bir düzeyde yer alıyordu ve höyüğün her yerinde izlenebiliyordu..." Cemdet Nasr dönemini Eski Krallık döneminden ayıran kil ve kum karışımı tabakayı Schmidt "tamamen nehir kökenli bir kum" olarak tanımlayarak Nuh Tufanı ile ilişkilendirdi.230 Kısacası Şuruppak kentinde yapılan kazılarda da yaklaşık MÖ 3000-2900 yıllarına rastgelen bir selin kalıntıları ortaya çıkartılmıştı. Diğer şehirlerle beraber Şuruppak kenti de muhtemelen Tufan'dan etkilenmişti.231 Mezopotamya Ovası'nda yapılan kazılarda, toprağın derinliklerinde 2,5 metre kalınlığında bir çamur-kil tabakasının varlığı ortaya kondu. Bu çamur-kil tabakası, büyük olasılıkla Tufan anında suların taşıdığı kil kütleleriydi ve dünyada sadece Mezopotamya Ovası'nın altında vardı. Tufan'dan etkilendiğine dair elde kanıtlar olan son yerleşim birimi, Şuruppak'ın güneyinde yer alan ve günümüzde Tel El-Varka olarak isimlendirilen Uruk kentidir. Bu kentte de diğerleri gibi bir sel tabakasına rastlanmıştır. Bu sel tabakası da, MÖ 3000-2900'lü yıllarla tarihlendirilmektedir.232 Bilindiği gibi Dicle ve Fırat nehirleri Mezopotamya'yı boydan boya kesmektedir. Anlaşılan odur ki, olay anında, bu iki nehir ve irili ufaklı bütün su kaynakları taşmış, bunlar yağmur sularıyla birleşerek büyük bir su baskını oluşturmuşlardır. Kuran'da bu olay şöyle bildirilmektedir: Biz, bardaktan boşanırcasına akan bir su ile göğün kapılarını açtık. Yeri de coşkun kaynaklar halinde fışkırttık. Derken su, takdir edilmiş bir işe karşı birleşti. Ve onu da tahtalar, çiviler üzerinde taşıdık. (Kamer Suresi, 11-13) Yapılan çalışmalar sonucu elde edilen ipuçları değerlendirildiğinde, Tufan'ın tüm Mezopotamya ovasını kapladığı görülmektedir. Tufan'ın izlerini taşıyan Ur, Uruk, Şuruppak ve Kiş şehirleri dizilimini incelediğimiz zaman bunların bir hat üzerinde yer aldığını görürüz. Ayrıca MÖ 3000'li yıllarda Mezopotamya ovasının coğrafi yapısı günümüzdekinden daha farklıdır. O devirlerde Fırat nehrinin yatağı, bugünküne göre daha doğuda bulunmaktaydı; bu akış rotası da Ur, Uruk, Şuruppak ve Kiş'ten geçen bir hatta denk gelmektedir. Dolayısıyla söz konusu bölgede Fırat nehrinin taştığı ve bu dört şehri yerle bir ettiği anlaşılmaktadır. (En doğrusunu Allah bilir.) Allah, Nuh Tufanı'nı, insanlara bir ibret ve ders konusu teşkil etmesi için, farklı toplumlara gönderdiği peygamberler ve kitaplar yoluyla aktarmıştır. Ancak her defasında metinler orijinalinden uzaklaştırılmış ve Tufan anlatımlarına mistik, mitolojik öğeler katılmıştır. Arkeolojik bulgularla uyuşan ve onları tasdik eden tek kaynak ise Kuran'dır. Bunun nedeni, Allah'ın Kuran'ı en küçük bir değişikliğe uğramadan korumuş olmasıdır. (Detaylı bilgi için bkz. Harun Yahya, Kavimlerin Helakı, Araştırma Yayıncılık) 225. Fred Warshofsky, "Ur of the Chaldees", Readers Digest, Aralık 1977. 226. Max Mallowan, Noah's Flood Reconsidered, Iraq, c. XXVI-2, 1964, s. 70. 227. Werner Keller, Und die Bibel hat doch recht (The Bible as History; a Confirmation of the Book of Books), William Morrow, New York, 1956, s. 40. 228. "Kiþ", Ana Britannica, c. 13, s. 361. 229. "Şuruppah", Ana Britannica, c. 20, s. 311. 230. Max Mallowan, Early Dynastic Period in Mesapotamia, Cambridge Ancient History 1-2, Cambridge, 1971, s. 238. 231. Joseph Campbell, Dou Mitolojisi, Ankara, 1993, s. 129. 232. Bilim ve Ütopya, Temmuz 1996, s. 176. :tu:fa:n :1 Nuh Peygamber zamanında yağan ve bütün dünyayı su altında bırakan şiddetli yağmur. :2 Şiddetli yağmur. :3 Çok yoğun veya şiddetli şey. :3 "Bu heyecan tufanı içinde hiçbir muayyen şekli göremiyordu."- Ö. Seyfettin. :1 :benden sonra tufan : kahkaha tufanı * : :1 Tipi :1 tufan :1 fırtına : }} Evliya Çelebi der ki: Tamamen Karadeniz’in kuzey tarafı kıyısındadır. Abaza diyarının başlangıcı Faşe çayı sonu batı tarafta, kırk iki konak yerde Kefe eyaleti hükmünde Taman adası yakınında Anapa kalesi limanıdır. Abaza kavminin ilk çıkışı Tuhfe yazarı şöyle rivayet ediyor: Cenab-ı Hak Âdem Aleyhisselamı kudret eliyle yeryüzünde yaratmıştır.Cennette civâr-ı izzet’e (yakınına) çağırıp, bütün melekleri ona secde etmeğe memur etmiştir. Lâkin şeytan bu emirden yüz çevirip hile yoluna sapmış ve (beni ateşten yarattın, onu topraktan) diye küstahlık etmiştir. Hazreti Âdem sülalesinden, Hazreti Peygamberi getirip iki cihanda şefaatcı etmek için Hazreti Âdem’i, buğday bahanesiyle yeryüzünde, Hindistan’a indirmiş, sonra Arafat dağında Havvâ ile birleştirmiştir. İshak oğlu Muhammed’in dediğine göre, Hazreti Âdem zamanında kırkbine varan evlâdı, tatar suratlı olarak dünyaya yayılmışlardır. Cennette Âdem safî Arabça ve Farsça konuşurken dünyaya inince, Arabçayı unutarak İbrâni, Süryanî, Dahkalî, Durrî dillerini söylemeğe başlamıştır. Halen Kocistan, Berberistan ve diğer kara vilâyetlerinde söylenen diller birbirine benzemez. Âdem oğulları Tufana kadar bu dilleri konuşmuşlardır. Sonra Cenab-ı Hak Nuh’un Ham, Sam, Yâfes evlâtlarından yetmiş iki millet ve 70 lisan peday olmuştur.Sonra muhtelif cinsler yeryüzüne yayılarak dilleri başkalaşmış, her ilde bir dil türemiştir. Ama önce çeşitli diller çıkaran Hazreti İdris’tir. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak ona nice bin bilgi ihsan edip kâtip yapmıştır. Vahy ile gönderilen sahifeleri cildlerdi. Tufandan evvel bütün kitaplarını batıda Nil nehri aşırı Hermin dağında saklamıştır. Hâlâ bunlara Firavun dağları derler. Fakat yanlıştır. Bunları Tufandan evvel yapan Sevrid Köhne’dir. Tufandan sonra eski bilginler bu kitapları gözden geçirmişler ve 147 lisan öğrenip dünyaya yaymışlardır. Sonra İshak oğlu Ays’dan, Türkçe dili yayılmıştır ki, Tatar dilidir!. Tatar kollarından üreyen milletler şunlardır Hind, Sind, Moğani, Loristanî, Multanî, Banbanî, Ateşperest Hindistan (oniki kavim), oniki lisandır. Çin kavmi, Hata, Hıten, Fağfur, Kozak, Moğol, Nogol, Türk Tatar, Özbek, Acem, Dağıstan’da Komuk, Kalmuk, 12 kavim, on iki dildir. Noğay, Heştük, Libka, Çağtay, Lezki, Gürcü, Mekril, Şavşad, Dadyan, Açıkbaş, Ermeni, Urum, Türkmen, Kabartay, İsrailî yani Yahudi, Mesku (Gürcüdendir). Yakubî, Karayî (bunların bir şubesi olan Frenkler de oniki kavim, oniki dildir). İspanya, Fransa, Ceneviz, Portakal (Portekiz), Venedik, Dodoşka, Sırp, Lâtin, Bulgar, Hırvat, Lotoryan, Tablan. Acemden hasıl olan kollar Menuçehr evlâdından dördü kaçarak Eğre tarafında yerleşmişler. «'Siz kimsiniz?'» diye sorulunca «'Men çarız'», yâni «'dört adamız'» demişler. Bundan dolayı adları Macar kalmıştır. Bunlar onbeş kadar kavimdir. Orta Macar, Erdel Macarı, Sigel, Saz, Hayduşak, Leh, Çeh, Korol, Tot, Karakoros… Ruslar oniki kavimdir ki bunlara İslav denir.Evlak, Boğdan, Sırca, İsveç, Felemenk, Donkarkız, Danimarka, Nemçe, İngiltere, Dış Fransa, Hırvat, Boşnak. Ama, kabilelerin en şereflisi olan Arap kavminden Mısır kıtasından kırk kadar çeşitli renkler kavimler husule gelmiştir ki şunlardır: Mağribî, Fas, Marakeş, Afno, Mayborna, Cicelkan, Asvanî, Sudanî, Koncu, Kırmanki, Boganeski, Monci, Berberî, Nobi, Zenci, Habeşî, Kilâbî, Alevî, Dombi, Yemen Arabları, Bağdad Arabları, Mevali Arabları, Mekke Arabları ve Medine Arabları, Umman Arabları ve Badiye Arabları, hasılı bütün üçbin altmış kabiledir. Haşimîler, Kureyşli ve Ebtahî’dir. Haşim kabilesinde bu Arab ve Acemin efendisi Hazreti Muhammed dünyaya gelmiştir. Bu yazılan kavimlerin ataları, Nuh evlâdından Ham, Sam ve Yâfes’e ulaşır.' Maksat Abaza kavminin çıkışını söylemek iken mevzudan çıktık'. İnanılır rivayetlere göre Hazreti Ömer’in hilâfeti zamanında Kureyş kabilesinde Beşe adında bir Arap meliki vardı. Kudretli bir hâkim olup Irak, Bahta, Yemen ve Aden memleketlerine sahip idi (?). Bunun beş evlâdı olup, büyük oğlunun adı Cebel-ün Heme idi. İkincisinin Arap, üçüncüsünün Keysu idi. Keysu’nun da Kesr, Meval ve Tay adlı üç oğlu var idi. Nihayet babaları vefât etti. Hazreti Ömer’in emriyle aşiret beyliği büyük oğlu Cebel-ün Heme’ye verildi. Bir gün bu Cebel-ün Heme yanlışlıkla bir bedevinin gözünü çıkardı. Bedevi, Hazreti Ömer’in huzuruna gelerek şikâyet edince, kısas olarak Cebel-ün Heme’nin gözünü çıkartmak icab etti (1)… Hemen Cebel-ün Heme korkarak, o gece bütün aşiret halkını alıp dört biraderi ile birlikte, Antakya’da Herakl krala varıp bir yer ister. O da bunlara Şam, Trablus dağlarını verip yerleştirdi. Cebel-ün Heme, kuvvetlenip Şam ve Medine taraflarını yağma etmeğe başladı. Üzerine Halid bin Velid, Mikdad bin Esved Hazretlerini gönderdi. Artık Cebel, Cebeliye’de de duramayıp gemilerle İspanya’ya kaçar (?) Avlonya dağlarına yerleşir(?) bunlar Kureyşli olduklarından, oturdukları dağlarda Kureyş dağı ve bunlara da Kureyş Arnavudu derler. Dillerini de Efrenk dilleriyle karıştırarak Arnavud dilini çıkarırlar. Arnavudlar da Araplar gibi saçlı kavimlerdir. Şiirleri, türküleri Araplar gibidir. Onun için Arnavud kavminin asıl adı Arabdandır ki Cebel-ün Heme’dir. İlbasan yakınında yatar. Ama mürted olmuştur (Müslümanlıktan ayrılmıştır) derler. Evlâdı ise sonraları iki kat mürted olmuşlardır. Avlonya ile Delvine arasındaki Dokat dağlarında otururlar. Esmer renkli, Arab lehceli, saçlı Arnavudlardır. Cebel-ün Heme’nin üzerine gelen Halid bin Velid Hazretleri, biraderi Arab’ı, Keysu’nun oğlu Mevali ve Tay’ı yakalayıp Hicaz’a götürdü. Bağdad çölünde yurd verdi. Tayy da, Tayy kabilesine malik olur. Amcası Arab, Umman diyârına malik olur. Ama Keysu ve biraderi Lazki, Abazı kendi adamlariyle Halid bin Velid’in elinden kaçtı, Konya şehrine, oradan Kostantiniyye’ye gelirler. Fakat o aralık Emevîlerden Ebu Süfyan’ın oğlu Muaviye’nin İstanbul üzerine yürüyeceğini duyduklarından orada da barınamayıp gemilere binerek Karadeniz kıyısındaki, Trabzon tekfuru Yenevan’a varıp sığınacak bir yer ister. O da Lazkiye (?) Çoruh nehri kenarını verir. Laz tâifesi, bu (Lazki) den yayılır. Laz kavmini aslı Arabdır. Ortanca kardeşi Keysu’ya dağlarını verir. Bunun için Çerkesler de Kureyştendirler. Abazi’ye de bu Abaza vilâyetini verdiğinden onun da Karadeniz kenarındaki Abazalar çoğalıp oraları mâmûr ederler. Onun için Abaza kavminin ataları Kureyş kabilesindendir (?!). Çerkesler, Abazalar, Lazlar, Arnavudlari Umman Arabları, Kis Arabları hep kardeş çocukları Kureyşlilerdir (?) (doğrusunu Allah bilir).(1) __________________________________________________________ (1) Cebele bin Eyhem olacak… Bu takdirde olayın şekli başkadır.